


Trying to Explain Bayverse Optimus Prime

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: A meta trying to explain the Bayverse's Optimus Prime, and why the creation is controversial.
Kudos: 8





	Trying to Explain Bayverse Optimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> The flames will be used to make cookies.   
> I may use this meta to create a story. IDFK.

Peter Cullen notwithstanding, Optimus Prime has changed since the first 2007 movie. Despite constant complaints, that is character development. He has changed from the conception of him. But is that a bad thing?

Anger is the manisfestation of pain. And pain is not well received if you are perceived as male. It is a double-edged sword. To be angry is expected if you are perceived to be male, but if there is anger present, then that is also frowned upon.

An individual said comic Optimus went through more pain and agony than movie Optimus, and it would make Bayverse Optimus look like a wimp.

It’s a bit silly to compare which universe’s has suffered more, don’t you think?

And it is disgusting to declare one’s pain as being a wimp. The only thing missing from that sentence is “Suck it up! You’re a man!”

That is a symptom of masculinity right there.

This version’s Optimus Prime has his own experiences. That reminded me of how the majority of the fandom has a difficult relationship with Bayverse Optimus Prime. Adjectives used to describe him are bloodthirsty, cruel, emotional, angry, and a shame.

The double-edged sword reminded me of how Optimus Prime was supposed to be stoic, calm, rational, and a leader. He still is that Cybertronian. But how realistically would anyone fare after millions of years at war. Because Optimus Prime is a Prime, he is beyond anger and emotion?

I see Optimus Prime as a war veteran. Who has PTSD. Who has lost his friends, family, been betrayed by his brother and father figure (Megatron and Sentinal Prime), betrayed by a race he protected with nothing in return, his Autobots hunted and killed, taunted by their deaths, Ratchet’s death (one of the last who knew him before he became Prime) as a breaking point. 

There is also a theory that Sam Witwicky was a victim of Cemetery Wind and was killed in New Mexico. If you listen to Optimus very closely when he comes out of stasis lock, Optimus appears to call out Sam's name.

Is there any wonder the clean and pure façade of Optimus Prime faded with each movie?

Optimus Prime’s Bayverse is a complicated figure, but he is not only a knight with trauma (can someone explain to me what thee point of The Last Knight was to me? If Optimus is the last knight, why was he barely even in the movie?) and with more emotion that people thought possible or accept because emotions are ugly and messy.

But at the core of his spark, he is still the same bot who believes in the right of every sentient being.

Although reality and fiction are often told to not reflect, I suspect people can connect more with this Optimus Prime because his pain reflects their experiences.


End file.
